Dia
by kailay1088
Summary: cast : Kai,Lay,KaiLay/Kaixing Kai,Yixing Sudah Lama aku menyukai dia walau aku tak tau namanya.ff abal about kaixing semoga kalian suka just for fun dont bash yaa jgan lupa comentnya di tunggu yaa happy reader


Aku yixing sekolah di exo planet tempat orang orang luar biasa pinter dan masuk sini karna beasiswa dan aku dari keluarga miskin ? tapi aku gak boleh minder karna aku jga mempunyai otak yang sangat punya teman yg begitu baik hati yaitu baekhyun dia biasa di panggil baekki dia mempunyai pacar namanya chanyeol,mereka berdua pasangan yang dodolnya minta ampun,klo mreka udah ngelawak udah pasti bisa ngakak aku punya seseorang yang selalu menjagaku dia pangeran sekolah bnyak yg menyukai nya namanya sehun,sebenernya sehun mempunya seseorang yang di cintainya namanya luhan cuma luhan meninggalkan dia sekolah ke luar negri karna permintaan orang tuanya maka dari itu sehun sendri dsni tapi yang aku tahu sehun tidak pernah melupakan luhan seberapa banyak yang mendekati sehun, sehun hanya sebatas baik kepada mereka begitu jga terhadapku bisa di bilang hubungan ku dengan sehun seperti soulmate kita saling menjaga tapi kita tidak saling memiliki karna aku memang tidak mencintainya aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat terakhir ada seseorang yang selalu menyita waktu ku secara diam diam yaituuu diaaa…

,dia tidak sepopuler sehun tapi ntah knpa aku begtu menyukainya,dia murid dari dance class, dia paling jago ngedance di kelas nya, banyak yang menyukai dia juga di kelasnya karna jago ngedancenya tapi mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya karna dia begitu dingin dan misterius,tidak ada yang berani menegur nya kecuali para itulah dia dan satu hall lagi aku tidak tau namanya karna aku hanya selalu melihatnya dari jauh dan diam2,apa lagi dia di kelas dance kelas yang terkenal anak2 gaul ibu kota masuk kelas nya saja bikin aku malass yang tidak suka keramaian maka dari itu aku ambil kelas music kusus gitar bersama pacarnya baeki si chanyeol.

Suatu pagi aku terlambat masuk kelas aku berlari dari pager sekolah menuju kelasku,aku lihat lorong sekolah sudah sepi karna bell memang sudah berbunyi tiba tiba "Bruukkk" aku menabrak seseorang "eh sorry sorry gak sengaja aku terburu-buru soalnya" sambil membenarkan bajuku yang berantakan dan menyeka kaki ku yang sdikit kotor tanpa melihat seseorang yang kutabrak dan tiba-tiba orang itu berkata "Ceroboh" sambil lalu pergi, dan aku baru menyadari ketika mendengar suaranya aku langsung nengok ke belakang dan benar saja itu adalah dia… seseorang yg selalu aku perhatikan diam diam.

Dikelas

Sampe di kelas aku diomelin guru dan langsung duduk disamping chanyeol "hyung knapa telat" "biasaaa begadang" "payah dah" kata yeol "iya aku payah dan ceroboh.." yeol langsung nengok k arahku "astagah hyung bcanda jdi baper gtu hyung" "aniyaaa aku emang ceroboh itu kata dia ?￢ﾀﾝ yeol pun melongo "hah kata siapa?…dia..dia yang mana….hmmmmm…..Dia!" "Sssttt udah tau kita lagi belajar bodoh" "gimana ceritanya?" Tanya yeol kepo "nanti aja pas istirahat pass ada baeki jga skalian".

Istirahat

Setelah bell istirahat berbunyi aku berjalan malas kekantin, chanyeol masih dikelas karna msih ada not gitar yg blom dia duduk dikantin & beli sepotong roti dan msih ngeblank dengan pertemuan ku dengan dia tdi pagi yang benar2 gak indah sama skali fiuuuh~ tiba-tiba baekii nepukku dari belakang "heiiiii kok bengongsih bukannya makan tuh roti" "dimakan kok nih" "iya dikit knapa sih lu emang?… aku critain lah semua sama baeki tdi pagiii "hah seriusss teruuuss terusss.." "apanya yang teruss yaudah gtu aja gak ada yg special" tiba2 yeol bicara dari blakang,aku langsung lirik ke arah yeol yang nyengir2 ngeledek. "Eh honey udah selesai ngerjain notnya" kata baeki "udah donk aku lapar nih blijn aku apa ke yank" aku yang mendengar mreka begitu mesra jdi males mendengarnya langsung bangun mo nyari tempat aku ke taman belakang sekolah yang gak ada orang sama sekali dan makan roti ku dengan malas,dan ada yang menegur ku dari belangkang "heh minggir donk itu tempat w biasa baca disitu" dalam hati kesal siapa sih yg ganggu kesendirianku mana gak sopan ngomongnya pas aku liat kebelakang "dan ini jga tempat w untuk menyendri main gitar & makan roti truss kamu mau apa" dan melongo lah aku pas tau orang yg dibelakang adalah dia…

"Lu lagi si cewek ceroboh ,Terserah dah yang jelas w mau dsni baca buku sambil tduran " dan digeser lah aku ke tempat duduk sebelah dengan kasar "yaudah baca tinggal baca sih" "kenapa lo tdi telat" "kepo~ ya telat aja" "dari kelas mana lu" "music gitar " "oh w dari dance" udah tau jga aku tanpa kamu bilang."lu gak kekantin" "gak w kenyang dan gak napsu makan" "kenapa" "gpp lah" gak mungkin aku blg dia lah yg bkin aku gsk napsu makan. "Ah ini pertama kalinya w bicara dgan orang lain selain d.o & suho" aku hanya diam mendengarkan nya berbicara D.O Suho siapa mereka. "Yixiiiiiing hyuuung" tba2 baeki memanggil ku dari belakang dan sdkit terlihat kaget ketika melihat ku dengan dia "waee baekiyaaa…?" "Ah hyung igoo hmm sehunie mncarimu" "ok araseoo" "Sehun… aah si populer itu ternyata lu piaraan nya dia toh." "Klo ngomong dijaga yaa" sambil berlalu pergi aku meninggalkan dia berpkir gak nyangka trnyata org yg kusukai dan perhatiin selama ini begtu kasar & galak. "Sehunaaaa lagi ngapain" "ah hyung udah makan blom" "blom… gak napsu hehehehe" "aish ko blom sih yuk makan aku yang traktir" "ih dblang kenyang jga" "gak bisa haruss makan pkoknya" dan makan lah aku bersama sehun dan tiba2 aku melihat DIA berjlan k arah nanti dari kejauhan lalu membeli roti stlah smpe kantin dan dia melihat kesekeliling mencari tempat duduk dan menghampiri seseorang yang sedang makan sndri "D.O hyung kamu udah mkan" "udah kamu udah makan blom" sambil melihat mereka berbicara b2 aku berpkir jdi itu yg namanya D.O dan kata kata kamu itu membuatku sdkit terganggu dia yg bgtu kasar pada ku memanggil kamu ke seseorang yg bernama d.o itu.

Sampe dirumah aku masih memikirkan kjadian tdi siang banyak hall yang terjadi padaku hari tba tba ada telpon berdering "yaa sehunaa" "aku denger dari baeki tdi kamu udah bicara dengan dia stlah skian lama" "aaah iyaa tp biasa aja kok gak sprti perkiraan kalian" "apa itu yg membuatmu murung hari ini hyung" "hah kliatan yaah hehehehehe aku gpp kok hun" "yakin? Mau jlan2?" "Hmmm boleh deh"

"Yaudah aku jemput dkit lagi yaa" "okee.." aku tutup telfon dari sehun dan siap2 ganti baju.

Sehun mengajak ku ke toko es krim favorite ku baskin robbins "jadi knpa hari ini" kata sehun "yaaa gtuuu dia begitu dingin & kasar" "terus kamu msih suka dia kan tetep walau dia bgtu" "hehehehehehe" aku menjawabnya dengan tersenyum dan sehun hanya geleng geleng kepala. "Lalu bagaimana dgan luhan hyung" "ya bgtu dia masih belajar dsna" "kalian tetep saling berhubungan kan" "masih kok dia selalu menghubungiku atau aku yang menghubunginya" aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

Esoknya pas istirahat di sekolah aku bingung ingin ke taman belakang tapi takut dia berpkir aku sngaja menemuinya tapi aku memang ingin bertemunya tapi aku malu klo dia sampe berpkir aku ttp ke taman belakang memberanikan diri ketika smpe sana benar saja ada dia disana aku dekati dia dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya. "Lu lagi" "baiklah aku akan pindah" benar saja kan blom juga duduk udah di omelin "gak usah udah sini aja gpp tmnin w skalian" kaget dengan kata2 nya dan aku pun duduk kembali "kenapa lu slalu kesni" "karna disini tenang jdi aku ada referensi buat bkin not2 gitar" "benar benar karna itu w jga milih tmpat ini" "kamu gak makan mang gak laper" "knapa lu laper?" "Ko mlah nanya balik" "nih w ada roti dari d.o makan aja." D.o lagi sbnernya siapa dia mau nanya tapi takut dia slah paham "gak ah itu kan buat kamu" "w gak doyan tapi gak enak nolak nya makanya dri pda mubazir buat lu aja" sgitu berarti nyakah d.o smpe dia gak bsa nolak pemberiannya " gak ah aku gak laper" saat aku mau pergi meninggalkannya dia memanggilku kembali "eh tunggu deh w ada satu dance yg buat ujian w mau lo nilai dance w bantu w bsa kan?" "Hmm boleh yaudah mau kamu liatin dmana" "yaudah yuk ke ruang latian tersembunyi w" sambil narik tanganku dia lari keruangan di sekolah yg blom pernah aku datangi. "Ngapain ke gudang gini takut aku" " yeee ini bukan gudang ini tmpat latian rahasia w klo lagi pengen dance sndrian w pasti ksni" gak lama dia nyalain dua lampu kecil berwarna kuning dan satu stereo lengkap dengan speakernya sepertinya memang dia yg mempersiapkan untuk dia ngedance disini,dia mulai menyalakan musiknya dan mulai dia selesai menari dia ambil handuk kecilnya dan menyeka keringat di wajahnya dan menghampiriku "gimanaa? Bagus gak?" "Hmmm bagus sih tapi gimana klo bagian pass kamu begini (memberikan contoh) kamu ubah jdi bgini (memberikan contoh)" "wuaaaah lu bisa ngdance" kata dia kaget "hehehehe bisaa sbenernya cma w lbih suka main gitar daripada ngedance makanya ambil kelas gitar" "tapi sayang loh w liat lu trmsuk jago dancenya knpa gak ambil 2 kelas aja dance ama gitar" "iya sih tpi gak usah lah satu kelas jga udah ckup kok lagi pula klas lu trlalu banyak anak gaul yg brisik" "hahahahaha iyasih klo w gak dmi ngdance w jga males sbnernya dsna tp mo gmna" "kok kamu bisa nemu tmpat ini sih" "ah iya lumayan kan buat ngedance atau lain2" "emang sih tapi udah dapet izin emang dari kepsek?" "Udah donk diijinin aja ama dia selama w jdi anak berprestasi lagi gak kepake jga jdi gpp" "aaah gtuuu" "oh iya lu prtma yg w ajak ksni" agak kaget "eeeeeh seriuss lah temen2 kamu itu?" "Siapa D.O suho dia gak pernah w ajak ksni ntar mreka ngdance lagi disini mlah jdi lbih pintar lagi dri w hahahahaha" "dih kamu gak boleh gtu ama tmn sndri lagi " "hahahaha biar gimanapun w ada sifat egoisnya kan,btw w liat lu selalu b4 ama tmn2 lu itu ya" "aaa baeki yeol hun iyaa mereka orang kesayangan aku" "keliatan sih apa lagi ama yang namanya sehun kayanya dia lbih special yaa dari pda baeki ama yeol" "hah gak kok mereka sama aja kok mreka penting buat ku,hmm kamu sndri sering terlihat b2 terus ama d.o" "aah iya d.o hyung sbnernya sih sering b3 ama suho cuma suho sibuknya naujubila karna pewaris keluarganya jdi dia mesti ikutin banyak less" "aaah gtuu" dan kmudian hening "ah udah sore aja gak kerasa ah lo jdi bolos pelajaran deh gara gara w" "gpp gak sering ini kok lagi ini menyenangkan jarang2 aku bandel bgni ah tapi baeki yeol hun pasti nyariin aku.. sudah yaa aku mau pulang ngeri keburusih gelap" "tunggu sbentar w ganti baju abis itu w anter lu pulang" "hah kamu mau anter aku pulang" "iya gak enak udah mulai gelap jga soalnya" dan dia ganti baju di depan ku bgtu saja dadaku berdegup dan muka ku pasti merah liat bdan nya dia yang penuh kringat dan langsung dipakein kaos sblom aku makin msum aku langsung keluar dluan untuk ambil tass di kelas "aku tunggu di gerbang yaa aku ambil tass dlu" "aaa ok".

Diperjalanan

Diperjalanan aku dgannya cma bnyak diam karna bingung mau bicara apa."Lo blom mkan kan mau makan dlu gak" "hah ah gak usah ntar mama marah udah mlm jga soalnya" "sorry yaa gara2 w lu jdi pulang kemaleman" "hah gpp aku snang ko" dan dia depan rumah "aku masuk yaa" smbil tersenyum melihatnya "iya msuk gih makasih ya utk hari ini yixing…kan…" aku kget dia manggil namaku utk pertama kalinya "aah iyaaa smaa mesti panggil apa ama kamuu…? "KAI" sambil berlalu pergi dia kasih tau namanya padaku Kai~

Esoknya

Esoknya seperti biasa saat jam istrahat aku ktaman belakang utk menemui kai tapi smpai sana kai tak ada dan akhirnya aku ke kantin dan menemukan sosok kai disana bersama… d.o jujur aku mulai merasa sedih melihat mereka berdua dtmbah lagi kai tidak menyadari kehadiranku bila ada d.o pdahal aku lumayan lama duduk di dkat mreka hingga akhirnya sehun memanggil ku "yixing hyung" dan sketika itu jga aku melihat kai melihat k arah sehun dan melihat k arahku tapi aku langsung memalihkan muka ku k arah sehun "ah sehunaah sinii".

Pulang

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku lemas karna hari ini aku benar tidak bicara dengan kai sama skali kami hanya berpapasan dia dengan d.o dan aku dengan mulai merasa tidak nyaman melihat nya karna perasaan ku sepertinya makin menyukainya.

Esoknya

Jam istirahat pun kembali aku bingung harus ketaman belakang atau tidak hingga aku memutuskan utk tidak kesana dan tetap di datang membawa roti untukku "yixing hyung kamu gpp gak makan" "gpp baek aku lagi malas ke kantin" "kamu knpa terlihat murung dari kemaren" "cerita aja hyung" timpal yeol "gpp kok mungkin aku trlalu bnyak berharap kemarin2 kai bersamaku dia bahkan smpai mngantarku pulang dan kemren aku liat dia dgan yg lain membuatku yaa bgtuuu" "aaaa sbar yaa hyung tdi aku jga liat kai sama yg tmnnya itu ah mngkin cma tmn hyung" "teman? Dia manggil aku kamu ama temannya aku aja dia w lo bgtu jga dgan yg lain nya cma ama dia doank kai manggil aku kamu" dan baeki & yeol pun terdiam "kantin yuk" tanp ba bi bu tiba2 sehun datang langsung menarik tanganku. Sampe di kantin kembali aku melihat kai dan d.o duduk b2 tertawa bersama dan lagi2 dadaku sakit mengetahui dia tidak ketaman belakang mencari ku atau pun menungguku dan lebih memilih menemani d.o -tiba sehun menyuapi ku dengan roti dan tersenyum menutupi kai dan d. kai terlanjur melihat ke arah kami,dan tiba2 dia berjalan k arah ku "bisa pinjem yixing sebentar" sambil menarik tangan ku "kai ah lepasin sakit" "kok gak ke taman belakang" "hmm aku harus mnemani sehun ke kantin" jawabku sekenanya "aah gtuu tdi w nyariin lo dsna w liat gak ada yaudah w kemari ama d.o" "oh yaudah yaa aku mau k sehun dlu" "pulang nanti bisa bareng?" "Kayanya gak bsa aku mesti pergi ama sehun anterin dia ke toko buku" aku kaget dgan jawabanku knpa aku bohong knpa aku menolak nya apa karna kesal liat dia ama d.o tdi "oh gtu yaudah" setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan ku serasa skit d kembali ke sehun dan dia kembali ke d.o dan bangun sepertinya ingin kembali kekelas bgtu jga dgan ku dan sehun.

Pulang

Aku menunggu baekki chanyeol dan sehun digerbang dan sehun dluan yang dateng menghampiriku "spertiny yeol dan baek msih ngerjain tugas,mau plg dluan aja apa kita. "Hmm baik lah kalo gtu" tba2 dari kejauhan aku melihat sosok kai dan d.o pulang bersma dan jalan melewatiku tanpa nengok ke arahku sama skali tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir melihat mereka dari belakang "yixing hyung~" smbil memegang pundakku "ah sorry gpp kok sehunah aku pulang dluan kamu tungguin baek ama yeol aja yaa" lalu aku lari pulang kerumah dgan air mata masih menggenang di mataku.

Esoknya

hari ini aku benar-benar malas ke sekolah dan terlambat walau terlambat aku tetep saja berjalan santai sangking tiba2 aku melihat sosok kai didepan ku aku kget trnyata dia jga terlambat ketika aku ingin menegornya dia malah melewatiku tanpa berkata sepatah pun atau melihat ke arahku sdkitpun nyess terasa sakit sekali di hatiku,aku melihat ke arah bawah apa aku bisa melewati hari ku hari ini tanpa terasa air mataku kembali mengalir kenapa dia mengabaikan ku.

istirahat

Saat istirahat aku bingung apakah harus ketaman belakang atau tidak tapi aku memutuskan ke taman disana benar saja kai tidak disana aku cba cek ke ruang latihan rahasianya dan ternyata benar kai ada disana tapi lagi2 bersama d.o bahkan sedang memeluknya rsanya skit skali trnyata aku memang tdak pernah ada d mata kai sbrapa pun aku mnyukai nya spertinya kai memang lbih menyukai d. lari ketaman belakang knpa kai mngajak d.o ksna bkankah tmpat itu cma dketahui kita berdua aku terus menangis dan berlari ke taman belakang sampe sana aku menangis sjadi jadinya tanpa ada yg tau hingga aku lelah dan ketiduran dsna.

"Yixingah~ bangun" aku merasakan tubuhku seperti ada yg mengguncang guncangkan aku buka mataku perlahan dan kulihat kai di depan ku " kenapa tidur dsni?" "Ah gpp aku ketiduran spertinya tdi pas baca buku dsni" "baca buku? Gak liat tuh ada buku dsni" "aku mau kembali kekelass ambil tas dan pulang" ketika aku siap mau pergi meninggalkan kan kai "knpa kamu tidur sambil nangis tdi?" Deg dia menyadarinya dan ini pertama kali dia blg kamu ke aku yg biasanya lo w,aku harus jawab apa "gpp kamu salah liat kali" ktika aku mau jalan dia tarik tangan ku "aku tanya knpa kamu nangis xing" "aku gpp kai lepasin sakit" "gpp gimana jelas kamu nangis gtu knpa gak mau ngaku" "okeee iyaa aku nangiss aku ngaku nangis puass skrang lepasin aku karna aku mau plg" dan air mataku mengalir lagi "kamu knpa marah jdi marah ama aku dan kamu blom bilang knpa kamu nangis" "aku gak marah aku cuma kalut dan kamu gak perlu tau knapa aku nangis" "jelas aku harus tau jelas jelas kamu nangis dpan aku skarang" "iyaaa aku nangis karna aku sdih Dan kesel kamu ngabain aku dan kamu lbih sibuk snang2 bersama d.o sekarang bahkan kamu jga memeluknya tdi diruang latian puass kai skarang lepasin aku" "knpa kamu ngrasain hall itu ke aku xing jawab dlu" "aku gak perlu jelasin lagi kai udah jelaskan perasaan aku ke kamu" smbil nangis dan dgan paksa ngelepasin genggaman kai aku berlari kekelas dan mengambil tas ku tpi ktika mau keluar lagi lagi aku djegat kai "biarkan aku pulang kai" "gak bsa aku udah buat kamu nangis kamu mesti plg bareng aku" "kaiah~ jgan bkin aku berharap lbih lagi aku gak mau skit lagi" "sudah ayo kita pulang" sambil kai menggengam tangan ku bakan nya membawa ku plg dia membawa ku ke sbuah tmpat yg tinggi dan bsa mlihat pemandangan malam yg bgtu indah "dengar yaa aku ama d.o gak ada apa2 jelass gak ada apa2 knapa karna dia pacar suho ktika gak ada suho jelas d.o aku yg jgain karna dia shabat aku dan d.o itu syank sekali dengan suho dan aku gak ada perasaan apa2 dgan dia jelass sekarang" "lalu pelukan itu" "ah itu d.o sedang berantem sma suho jelas aku menghiburnya gak lbih harusnya kamu dsna lbih lama karna stlah itu suho menjemputnya dan dia ngalah karna gak bsa ngliat d.o menangis dan mereka pulang bareng b2 dan aku lanjut latian dance stlah latian aku nyari angin ketaman blakang dan melihat kamu dsana tertidur smbil menangis paham" "lalu knpa tdi pagi kamu ngabain aku" "jelas kan krna siapa kamu lbih mlih kekantin sma sehun ktimbang nemuin aku di taman blakang dan kamu lbih mlih pulang sma sehun dbanding plg sma aku jelas aku ksel" "bukan gtu aku ktman blakang wktu itu tpi kamu gak ada dsna trus aku k kantin dan aku liat kamu dsna ama d.o aku sngaja duduk dsna agak lama tpi kamu gak nyadar ada aku dsna smpe sehun manggil aku kamu baru sdar dan esok nya karna aku ksel yaudah aku gak ktman blakang aku kira kamu bkal nunggu aku dsna trnyata pas aku ke kantin trnyata kmu dsna dan ksel lah aku" "hari pertama d.o minta tmnin k kantin bli roti sbntar karna suho masih ngrjain tugasnya niat aku abis ngantrin d.o bntar smpe suho ke kantin baru aku k taman blakang eh gak taunya aku malah ketmu kamu ama sehun di esoknya aku k taman blakang tpi kamu gak ada dsna aku cari kamu ke kantin lagi nunggu sndrian tiba2 d.o dateng duduk dpan aku tba2 kamu dtg ama sehun tdi nya aku males samperin tp dmi pengen b2 ama kamu aku ksmpingin rsa ksell aku ke sehun dan ngajak kamu plg bareng tapi jawaban kamu bgtu kan." setelah kai menyelesaikan kata2 nya suasana bgtu hening "kata kamu tempat dance rhasia itu cma aku doank yg dtg kenyataannya kamu ajak d.o dan suho jga ksna" "astagah yixing hyung kamu kan tau saat itu posisi d.o lagi berantem ama suho dri pada dia nangis dkelas yaudah aku ajak ktmpat latian dan blg ama suho suruh nyusul ksna klo kamu jdi aku kamu jga pasti akan berbuat bgtu kan ama baek & yeol smua ini salah paham kan kamu jgan marah dan nangis lagi" sambil berkata begitu kai menghapus airmataku "denger yaa yg aku sayank dan pertma kali bkin tertarik ama orang itu kamu yixing selain kamu aku gak mau skrg kamu harus percaya aku" setelah itu dia memelukku "aku jga aku jga menyayangi kamu kai ah udah dri lama seblom kamu knal aku" "iyaa iya aku tau kok makanya aku sngaja nabrakin diri aku ama kamu pagi itu" sambil ngomong bgtu dia tersenyum pada ku. "Jdi kamu slama ini tauu aku suka kamu!" "Apa2 aku gak dger kamu knpa k aku" "aaah tuh kan ngeledek" sambil kucubit pinggang nya "yaudah yuk pulang udah malam dan aku lapar" aku senang dia yg aku perjuangkan akhirnya menjadi miliku "aku syank kamu kai…." "iyaa aku jga kok xing" dan bibir kami bertemu setelah itu kami pulang karna sudah malam.


End file.
